The prior art teaches the concept of a centrifugal forcemeter, which for practice sessions, is removably attached to a manually wieldable atheletic club (e.g. baseball bat, polo stick, golfclub, etc.). Accordingly, during practice sessions of whipping the club toward an imaginary projectile (e.g. baseball, polo puck, golfball, etc.), the forcemeter apprises the athlete of his ability to impart motive force to an actual projectile during a future athletic competition.
Because the centrifugal forcemeter tends to interfere with actual projectiles, and because athletic competition rules rarely permit contestants to be assisted by metering devices, prior to interspersed practice and competitive sessions the centrifugal forcemeter must be intermittently re-attached to and re-detached from the athletic club. In the latter regard, prior art workers have relied upon socalled releasably attachable adhesive tapes. However, the use of such adhesive tapes for this purpose is fraught with numerous disadvantages including: tapes are tedious to apply to and to detach from the forcemeter/athletic club combination; tapes tend to visually obscure the forcemeter measurement indicia; and tape adhesive eventually delaminates and permanently fouls the forcemeter.